The Genomics/Proteomics Core is designed to support all the Projects in the Program Project for the[unreadable] Specific Aims that address the regulation of gene and protein expression. The Genomics/ Proteomics Core[unreadable] is also designed to interact with all the other Cores, especially Core-D (Biostatistics/Bioinformatics).[unreadable] Genomics and Proteomics are combined to offer a link, both logical and biological, between gene[unreadable] expression, transcript stability, protein translation and post-translational modifications. The Core will[unreadable] combine focused techniques (to investigate one specific product of interest) and large-scale profiling at both[unreadable] the gene and protein levels. The Genomics/ Proteomics Core will provide technical assistance to the[unreadable] different Projects for the processing of samples, whereas the preparation of the samples themselves will be[unreadable] the responsibility of the investigators from the different Projects and from Core B (Physiology). Once the[unreadable] samples are processed, the raw data will be transmitted to these investigators and to Core D (Biostatistics)[unreadable] who will be in charge of the data analysis and extraction of results. Additional techniques related to gene[unreadable] and protein expression that would require fixed samples will be done in collaboration with Core E[unreadable] (Pathology).